ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning of a Summer Vacation - Part 1
The first episode of Reks 10 Episode In the class, someone is impatient.. his name is Reks. He can't wait for the bell rang.. so he can step out from school then enjoy the Summer Vacation with his Grandpa. (Reks): Damn you clock! Can't you be faster? "tik"tik"tik" The clock was ticking... later... "'TRIIIIING!!" (Reks): Yeah! Alright! Reks slowly step out from school, he can see his Grandpa from there.. he ran into his Grandpa. (Reks): Grandpa!! (Harald): Oh, Reks! (Reks): Let's go to the Waterfall you say yesterday, we're camping right?? oooohh i can't wait! i can't wait! i can't wait! Suddenly a girl came out from the RV. (Reks): R-Rena..? What are you doing here..?? (Rena): Grandpa convince my parents that Summer Vacation while touring the U.S is fun. (Reks): (Shows horror face to his Grandpa) (Harald): Oh come on Reks, would it be fun doing Summer Vacation with your cousin? (Reks): Not at all. (Harald): C'mon.. we wasted enough time here.. let's go kids! Three of them get into the RV, while Grandpa Harald driving.. They're both always noisy. (Harald): *exhaled* A couple hour later, they arrived at the River. (Reks): Grandpa..? (Harald): Yeah? (Reks): Where is the Waterfall? (Harald): Oh, it's behind the woods. later you found it. (Reks): I'm going to take a walk.. (Harald): Reks! Don't go too far..! (Reks): I know grandpa..! (Harald): Oh yeah.. and bring some woods, we gonna make a campfire! (Reks): Okay Grandpa..! Reks walk to the woods.... when he near the Waterfall. (Reks): *sigh* i think this is the best Summer Vacation ever.. but now is the horrifying Summer Vacation ever.. Reks look at the sky.. (Reks): Whoa! A shooting star..! I wish this Summer Vacation is not horrifying.. Suddenly, the Shooting Star turns at Reks. (Reks): O.o Reks quickly run, avoiding the Shooting Star "BLARR!" the Shooting Star hit the ground. (Reks): What's that!? Look like a satelite.. Reks goes near that thing so-called-satelite.. Suddenly, the satelite open.. and shows a Wristwatch. (Reks): Cool, what's a wristwatch doing inside a satelite? Suddenly, the wristwatch attach to Reks's left wrist. (Reks): Whoa!!! Get off! Get off! (Omnitix III): Scanning DNA as a Default. Scanning complete. DNA: Human. (Reks): Okay..? So what is this thing? Accidently, Reks push the dialing button. A Dial and a hologram pops up. (Reks): Cool. What happen if i- Reks push the dial. Suddenly, a white flash and a blue robe came out from the Omnitrix III. turning him into.. (Reks): Big Chill..!! (Big Chill): What the-? Big Chill ran into the river, he look at the river.. (Big Chill): I'm transform into another being..? Let's see what i can do.. *exhale* he use his Frost Breath. (Big Chill): Cool, or should i say cool. Meanwhile, at the Space. (Vilgax): The Omnitrix III is gone..!!?? (Vilgax's Underling): Sensor identified that a mini jet heading to a planet called "Earth" (VIlgax): *muttering* Div 01! Go get the Omnitrix III...!!! (Div 01): Yes Sir! From the Vilgax's Ship, appear a something like capsule, that head down towards the earth. The Capsule landed on the woods. far from Reks, but near from the mini jet. The Div 01 Destroy the mini jet. Seems not satisfied, from the Div 01 shoulders, launches something like an UFO. The Vilgax' Drones. (Div 01): Go get the Omnitrix III. The Drones fly away to find the Omnitrix III. Meanwhile, Reks.. beign Big Chill. walk in the woods.. his lost. (Big Chill): Damn. I'm stuck in this alien-like creature, and i'm lost in the middle of the woods! How can i meet the Grandpa and Dweeb? Meanwhile, Grandpa Harald and Rena. (Harald): Hmm.. where did Reks go? His late.. (Rena): Maybe he got eaten by a bear or something. (Harald): Reks... let's go find him Rena. (Rena): No way! I'm going to the wood just to find him..! Back at Reks. "srak!"srak!" (Big Chill): Hello..?? Is someone there..?? Suddenly, a laser head towards Big Chill. But he became Intangible. The Drone appeared! Big Chill use his frost breath, but the Drone avoid it. The Drone fly up to the sky. (Big Chill): So you want Aerial Battle..?? I'll show you aerial battle! The End of 'Beginning of a Summer Vacation - Part 1" Category:Episodes Category:Reks 10 Category:Reks 10 Episodes